JEFF THEERY
Brick: What if Jeff is really dying, and everything he's experiencing is really his dying dream? Come to think of it, that would explain all the logic errors in the story. Pellyeve93: What if Jeff is a potato Brick: He's hates sleep, because he's about to go to sleep...forever. King Krule: My god. DaxterWolfChipmunk: Poor Jeff King Krule: FOREVER Brick: Hey, my theory is actually better than 99.99% of all the other 'coma" theories! Because it actually makes sense! DaxterWolfChipmunk: Lol, Herobrine's trying to get him to WAKE UP *Hint hint* Brick: part of the theory could be that Herobrine is actually Liu, who he killed in his dream. DaxterWolfChipmunk: MIND FORK FUR Brick: In his fanatsy world, Jeff is an unstoppable force of nature. Meanwhile, in the real world, he never quite recovered from his self-mutilation efforts, and it put him in a coma. King Krule: What about the theory that theorys are stupid! DaxterWolfChipmunk: Naw, theories are funny. My Herobrine theory: An angry miner who got squid sperm in his eyes and now wants to avenge his pupils because they are permanently stained like that King Krule: I actually enjoyed that theory. Brick: I still say my Jeff coma theory explains everything. How ELSE could Jeff's story be so childish, error-filled and awful? So there you have it: Jeff is in a coma, living out his revenge fanatsy in a never-ending dream. It doesn't matter that you can't dream in a coma, cuz that's how coma theories roll, bitch. REVISIONS: Smiledog represents Liu, whom he secretly feels guilty about, but he refuses to "break character", so he created a substitute for his affection, which is a monster like him and even shares his permament smile. At some point, Smiledog will tell Jeff that he has to wake up...in Liu's voice. Faced with this impossibility, as well as the revelation that he's actually asleep, Jeff will start to panic as the world that he thought was real starts to "melt" around him, leaving only a black void. Then the dream will end, and Jeff will either: a.) flatline in the real world, because he held on so tightly to his fantasy that he would rather die than stop being Jeff The Killer, or b.) accept the truth and wake up from his coma, surrounded by his family. Jane The Recolo...I mean, Killer represents his mother. It's well-known that if you are killed in a dream, you wake up, so Jane is representative of his parents' efforts to get him out of his coma, which he can't accept because he refuses to snap out of his revenge fantasy. Also, most other Jeff theories have his powers/insanity caused by Slenderman. ....yeah, I think I came up with the best Jeff theory. Slendy and Zalgo being behind everything is now officially the Creepypasta equivalent of "a wizard did it." "my knife...it's melted...what's going on..." +Smiledog's face transforms into Liu's+ "Jeff. You're asleep. You've been asleep for two years. You have to wake up, Jeff. YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP." "Liu? That's impossible...I...killed you! You're not real!! YOU CAN'T BE REALl!!" "None of this is real, Jeff. It's all a dream. You have to snap out of your fantasy. You have to wake up. Please." "This is all a trick! That bitch Jane's behind this, isn't she?" "Jeff, you have to listen to me. For your own sake. You're still in the hospital. You never woke up. If you don't wake wake up soon, you'll die..." "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT ASLEEP! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! I..." +punches wall+ +hand gets stuck in the wall+ "What the fuck?" +wall melts into a pile of colorful gel, releasing his hand+ "WHAT THE FUCK?!" +the alleyway he's in starts to warp and turn all sorts of crazy colors+ "No, no, NO!!! This isn't happening! It CAN'T be happening!" +starts running out of the alley, freaking out+ "AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!! AAAH!! NOOOOO!!!!" +the buildings slowly melt as he dream starts to end+ "This was all your fantasy, Jeff. You were like a god in your world, but now it's over. The dream is collapsing. You must let go of your hate and accept the truth. You must stop being Jeff The Killer, or you will be destroyed along with it. Wake up. WAKE UP." Category:Jeff the Killer Category:THERY Category:Minecrap Category:Random Capitalization Category:Inside Jokes Category:Chat Pastas Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki